


Lint

by VictoriaMasson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Flirting, Gay Bar, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, posting here so I don't lose it, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaMasson/pseuds/VictoriaMasson
Summary: Peter and Chris meet at a gay bar - Tumblr Drabble
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Lint

Peter felt exhausted. Another night dealing with his over-the-top nephew and his ridiculous pack.

He pulled up to his usual hole in the wall bar – a few miles outside of town. The owner liked to think it was a quaint gay bar but Peter knew that it was far too run down to attract anyone of interest. 

Except for a certain hunter, who Peter had caught there on occasion. Though he always claimed to only be there because it was the only decent place to drink outside of Beacon Hills.

He walked in to find Chris sitting in his usual seat – sipping at a beer leisurely while watching a baseball game on the TV.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this Argent… people are going to talk.” He joked, flagging down the bartender who immediately recognized him and started to craft his old fashioned. 

“Hmm.” Chris barely answered.

There was nothing that annoyed Peter more than not being able to annoy others. 

It was then that Peter noticed a bit of lint on Chris’ jeans. The dust-bunny sat perfectly on his upper thigh and Peter put on his best wolfish grin before he slid his hand brazenly up the hunter’s leg.

“Hey Hale – what the fuck are you doing?” Chris finally paid him attention.

Peter plucked the dust off the hunter’s jeans before lifting it to Chris’ view.

“Just a bit of dust.” Peter purred and Chris seemed to deflate. Peter could see the blush forming on the hunter’s cheeks.

“Is there a reason you’re bothering me?” Chris sneered, and it just made Peter more eager to irritate the man.

“None at all.” He responded – giving Argent a playful smile.

“And what are the odds that you’ll leave me be?” Chris quirked an eyebrow, looking slightly less annoyed as the minutes went by.

“None at all.” Peter smirked and Chris looked at him incredulously, probably hoping to disparage – but Peter could see the twinkling in Chris’ eyes.

He placed his hand on Chris’ thigh again. Chris looked at him curiously.

“More lint?” Chris snarked.

“Nope.” Peter answered honestly, his expression challenging. 

Chris grabbed at the back of Peter’s neck and brought their lips together in a violent kiss.

Don’t let it be said that Chris ever backed away from a challenge. 


End file.
